Confessions of Old Friends
by Summer-Ramsay
Summary: There's a new girl in Ouran, an old friend of Haruhi's, and she seems to get along with everyone...At least, for now.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is my second fanfiction so I would love reviews & such!

Chapter One:

"Excuse me?" Skye managed, a look of frustration crossing her face. This was the third library she had entered and more than the third time she had been ignored. Rolling her eyes, she went up to another group of whispering teenage girls, all of which were starring at her. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I can go to attend the Host Club?"

"So you're the pesky commoner who keeps asking," a posh voice chimed in from behind her, "There's already one commoner who snuck his way into the Host Club, and we're determine to make sure there isn't a second."

Skye turned to the girl, who was as orange as an oompa loompa, with thick make up that made her burst out laughing. The whispering girls hide smiles, continuing to whisper to themselves, as if finding it amusing themselves.

"What's so funny?" The posh girl pressed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think they accepted oompa loompas into Ouran." Skye laughed more wiping a tear from her eye. "Look, I don't want to join your pathetic little host club, I want to see Haruhi."

"Why? Are you planning a commoner protest or something?"

Skye laughed once more, "You're hilarious! No, I just haven't seen he-him for awhile." She caught herself, "I was studying in England last year and I wish to see Haruhi, that's all."

"If you want to see Haruhi, I suggest looking in music room three," one of the whispering girls spoke up, "That's where he studies when he's not hosting."

"Thank you," and with that, Skye took her leave, following an organized map the school had given her to venture to what seemed to be an abandoned hallway with a single sign, "Music Room 3."

Upon opening the door, she was greeted by six tale boys, and Haruhi, who she had been informed by Haruhi's father was playing the part of a boy to pay off a debt.

"Welcome," the seven said in unison, "To the Ouran Highschool Host Club."

"Haruhi?" Skye caught herself holding back tears. It was the first time she had seen her best friend in three years. "Your hair!"

A tall blonde, and a set of twins looked between each other, grabbing Skye by the arms and legs and pulling her into a separate room. Moments later a flashlight was shining in her face.

"How do you know Haruhi?" One of the twins spoke, the tall blonde crying in a corner.

"Yeah, and how long have you known she was a girl?" The other chimed in.

"I'm her neighbour," Skye whined, covering her eyes from the blinding light, "We grew up together. I just got a scholarship here so I thought I'd come and see her. Her dad told me she was in the Host Club to pay off a debt."

"Of course the big mouthed drag queen would blow our cover," The one twin spoke.

"How do we know we can trust you?" The other questioned.

"Why don't we just ask Haruhi-chan?" A short blonde questioned, a big pink bunny resting in his arms, "She would know whether or not we can trust her."

"Yeah," the black haired guy added behind the small boy.

"Haruhi," Another called out, adjusting the glasses on his face but never taking his eyes off a small black book, "You're wanted in here."

She stumbled in, being pushed by the no-longer-crying blonde. "I can walk myself, Senpai."

"Haruhi?"

With one glance at each other, both girls were locked in embrace. "Skye? Where have you been?"

Skye laughed into her friends hair, "I went to a school in America, then another in France, and then one more in England. Now I'm attending Ouran." She pulled away and did a little spin to show off her ugly yellow school uniform, "How do I look?"

"Dashing!" Haruhi laughed, acting more feminine than she had ever before in front of the Host Club males. "You look simply divine!"

"Really? I don't like the dresses at all. I mean, next to boys in purple suits? What are we, an Easter parade?"

"That's exactly what we've been saying," the twins chimed in, "The colours are all wrong. The pastel should stay but maybe something a bit more like the colour of cherry blossoms for the girls, don't you think?"

"As well as lace. Lace is big this season," the other agreed.

Skye nodded in agreement before whispering to her friend, "Um, who are these people?"

"Allow me to perform the introductions," the blonde smiled, "This is Mori, the silent type, and Honey the boy lolita."

"You're pretty!" Honey announced, "Would you think to hold Usa-chan?"

Skye took the bunny from the boy's arms with a smile, afraid he may very well cry if she didn't. "I'd love to."

"Oh, and these are the shady twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Kyoya is the one with the glasses, the smart type. And I'm," the boy lifted Skye's chin in an effort to be romantic, "Am Tamaki, the princely type. So," he let her chin fall, "which type is your type?"

_This could go two ways, _Skye thought to herself, _The interesting way, or the fun way._

Knowing Tamaki seemed to be full of himself, Skye took a step forward and grew a devilish grin, "I'm into redheads myself."

With that, Tamaki plummeted into a corner of despair, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Oh, come on, Boss," Kaoru spoke, leaning on one side of Skye.

"We all know it's hard to resist a set of twins, it's every girls fantasy," Hikaru added, leaning on Skye's other shoulder, "Right?"

Skye rolled her eyes and played along, "Oh, of course. I mean it's double the pleasure and double the fun, right?"

"You took the words right out of our mouths," they said in unison.

"Don't encourage them!" Haruhi exclaimed in attempt to hold back laughter, "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"You know me, Haruhi, I always found it hard to resist one bad boy, let alone two." And that was it, all four of them were on the floor laughing, tears staining their cheeks as they waited for Tamaki to return from his doom corner. "Come on, Tamaki, lighten up," Skye began to walk to the corner, and sat next to him, something no one else would dare to do, "We were only kidding around." She messed up his hair, "I find you extremely princely."

"Really?"

She nodded as the King shot up, seemingly fully recovered, "Now if only you were a ginger," Skye mumbled.

~~Continued in chapter two~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"So you're more intelligent than Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned, once again adjusting his glasses.

"I wouldn't say I'm smarter than anyone else." Skye smiled.

"She's extremely smart, but she has a secret as well," Haruhi winked, sitting next to her friend on one of the many couches of music room 3. It was after hosting hours, and thus, the Host Club insisted on getting to know Haruhi's old friend better.

"A secret?" Honey questioned, bunny in hand, "Like what?"

"Hmm," Skye relaxed, pointing to to an old, forgotten book that was lying around, "Can you pass that to me?"

Mori did just that, handing the old copy of Twilight, a book no one read anymore. "Here." He stated.

Skye opened the book to a random page, reading it over, then handing it to the boy. She proceeded to stand, and began reciting every word from the page, almost if performing a play.

"That's amazing!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Is it magic?" Honey questioned, "Can you teach me?"

Skye laughed, about to speak but being cut off by Kyoya, "So you have a photographic memory? That must be useful when studying."

"I can also remember the dates important events occurred."

"Which makes studying so much easier for her," Haruhi added, a look of pride on her face as she once again hugged her friend, "And a reason I envy her."

Skye giggled, hugging her friend then looking around at the hosts, "But let's keep this out little secret, shall we?"

"As long as you lend your talent to the club, I don't see why we'd need to tell anyone," Kyoya concluded.

"I'll make a deal with you, Mr. Statistics. I'll lend you my so-called talent, but each time I do you have to erase money from Haruhi's debt. It's like paying for my work."

"Hmmm," Kyoya started, a pen pressed to his chin, "You're a smart business woman, aren't you?"

"I come from a family of entrepreneurs," she held out a hand, "So how about it?"

"Well," Kyoya hesitated, but in the end the deal was made. Skye would aid the Host Club whenever need be, and Kyoya would deduct her pay from Haruhi's debt.

"You know you didn't have to do that," Haruhi smiled, walking home with Skye.

"Oh, come on Haruhi, it'll be fun! I'll get to hang out with you at the host club, anddd," she leaned in, whispering teasingly to her friend, "I'll get to hang out with those adorable twins."

"Oh my god, Skye!"

The two girls giggled, walking down the street to their apartment building. Although Haruhi's home was on the top half of the apartment, Skye's was on the bottom. It had always been that way since both of their families moved in at nearly the same time, but it felt odd for Skye to be coming home after travelling the world so extensively.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Haruhi questioned her friend, who was already treading up the apartment steps to Haruhi's home.

"If you don't mind. My parent's and I haven't been really getting along since I came home."

"That's a shame. Well you're always welcome here, Skye."

The two girls smiled at each other before entering the kitchen, replacing their shoes for slippers.

Haruhi's home never changed, not like Skye's. Everything was nearly in the same place they had always been, which felt comforting in some strange way. It was as though this home was Skye's true home, the place she felt she belonged the most.

"So tell me about Tamaki, he seems to fancy you."

Immediately, Haruhi's face was bright red, her temperature rising by the second. "We're just friends. In fact, he insists I'm his daughter."

"Daughter?" Skye shivered, "What a creep."

"No, not really. You see his family situation has always been a mess, so he insists that the house club is like a family."

"And let me guess, he calls Kyoya the mommy of the family."

"How did you know," Haruhi teased, "Are you psychic now?"

Skye rolled her eyes. It was a joke she had heard much too often by now. "No, Kyoya just seems like the motherly type."

"And the twins?"

"Well, saying as he considers them shady, their probably like a set of weird uncles that everyone loves when they visit."

Both of them laughed.

"What about Mori and Honey?"

"Cousins. I'm getting the cousin vibe from them."

"Well, that's because they are indeed cousins." Haruhi paused, "You sure you're not psychic?"

"Wouldn't that be awesome if I was? I could be, like, a superhero."

"You're so weird," Haruhi insisted, giggling with her friend.

It was like old times for the girls, but that time wouldn't last.

For Skye had a secret.

One that could ruin everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned part way through the Host Club's daily event.

"Studying. Exams are coming up, and you know how much they mean. She has to get decent grades to continue attending the school."

"The top grades actually," Kyoya corrected her.

Skye rolled her eyes pouring more instant coffee into teacups for guests. Today she was aiding the host club do to the lack of Haruhi, which felt a little strange since she was the only female among the boys, besides Renge, but no one mentioned her name in sheer fear she would magically appear.

"Hey, Honey-Senpai?"

"Yeah, Skye-chan?"

"What's over there?" Skye pointed towards a dark door that looked as though it hadn't been touched in years.

"Oh, that's the room to the black magic club. Don't go in there or Tamaki will get really mad."

Skye giggled, "A black magic club in an elite school? I would have never thought of that being a thing."

"There are all sorts of clubs throughout our school," Kyoya stated, book in hand.

"I swear you just hang around me to correct me, don't you?"

Kyoya simply gave a sly smile and pointed to a table. "They're out of coffee and tea. You better get moving or I'll add money onto Haruhi's debt."

"You really are evil," Skye muttered, carrying a tray of boiling tea to the table. She set it down with a smile at the guests before turning to leave.

"Girls, have you met Haruhi's friend and the host club's new assistant, Skye?" Tamaki questioned, pulling Skye back to the couch by the wrist.

"Hello," Skye smiled.

"You sound foreign," one of the mentioned with a smile.

"Well I'm originally from the United States. I moved out here when I was little, and the past three years I've gone to schools in England and such."

"That's so interesting," the girls moved to the edge of their seats, "And you're friends with Haruhi?"

"Yes, we've known each other since we were little." Skye smiled, itching to leave the seat. "I should go before Kyoya begins adding more onto Haruhi's debt for me 'slacking off'. It was nice talking to you ladies," Skye smiled, going to leave.

"Tell us more about Haruhi sometime!"

Skye turned to the girls with a smile, "Perhaps next time." And with that she exited the host club, catching her breath in a separate room.

"Haruhi, why can't you be here? You know I have trouble around strangers." Skye whispered, sliding against the wall of the room. She hid her face in her knees, focusing on her breathing. She appeared to be okay to most people when meeting new people, but without her partner in crime by her side she felt so alone, isolated, and fragile.

"Skye?" Someone whispered peeking into the door. She shot her head up and smiled in the direction of Honey, "Are you okay, Skye-chan?"  
>"I'm fine, Honey. One of the guests was wearing strong perfume that's all." She faked a laugh, "I don't know how you guys can stand that smell."<p>

"I can only ever smell the sweets," the boy giggled and sat against the wall beside the better breathing girl. "Do you like sweets?"

Skye nodded slowly, "I prefer anything that's chocolate," she grinned, "And I like strawberries."

"Me too!" Honey exclaimed, pulling the girl to her feet and running her out of the room, "We need to get you some cake! That will make the icky smell go away!"

Skye giggled, following the boy and sitting with him and Mori the rest of the afternoon entertaining guests. In fact, more guests came to hear about her, and her stories, as if she was the host and not Honey.

"That was exhausting," Skye whined, sinking into the couch and onto the floor of the club room.

"But you did bring in many guests and in turn you've reduced the amount of debt Haruhi has. You're a more popular host than Haruhi," Kyoya laughed.

"And let me guess, that means I also have more than you."

Kyoya stuck out his tongue. Skye did the same.

"So, Skye," The twins teased, "Do you have any pictures of Haruhi as a little girl?"

"Preferably ones in dresses," Hikaru added.

"I may, I may."

"And you haven't shared?" Tamaki whined.

"Oh, I'm willing to share, but it's going to cost you."

"Business woman," Kyoya mumbled.

"Mr. Statistics," Skye muttered back.

The two argued about the cost of such thing, and how much should be removed from Haruhi's debt, when Tamaki let out a blood curdling scream from the other end of the room.

"I-I-IT'S THE DOLL!" He cried.

"Doll?"

"Belzeneff," A dark figured whispered, walking from the dark sinister looking door, "Where is Belzeneff?"

"On the floor!" Tamaki looked close to tears, "Remove that evil thing from my presence!"

Skye shrugged, walking over and picking up the puppet before handing it to the cloaked teenage boy.

"No! She's touched it!" Tamaki ran to Kyoya's side, "Mommy! Get the holy water and cleanse her of the evils that now lurk inside of her!"

"Relax, Tamaki-senpai. It's just a puppet."

"Ju-st a p-p-puppet -" Tamaki continued crying to Kyoya, who was ignoring the whole situation with the aid of math equations.

"Are you the leader of the black magic club?" Skye questioned.

"Why, yes I am. Would you like to join the black magic club?"

"Actually, yes." Skye smiled, walking with the cloaked boy to the dark looking door, "I hope you're not just basic. I've been practicing witchcraft for many years now."

"Really?" The boy questioned, "A pretty girl like you?"

Skye blushed, giggling like a child.

"Is he flirting with her?" Hikaru questioned.

"It seems like it, "Kaoru added before looking at his twin. The twin rushed to stop it, but it was too late, the door was already closed and no one dared entre the den of the black magic club.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story compared to my others. It's sometimes hard changing from a dark story like my Kuroshitsuji one into something as cute as Ouran. I do plan on updating more regularly from now on!  
>Please continue reviewing!<p>

….

Chapter Four

"Why didn't you tell us Skye was a witch?" Hikaru questioned Haruhi. It had been a few days since Skye had joined the black magic club, and the hosts were getting worried.

"I never felt it was important." Haruhi shrugged. "It's not like she's dragging us into it, right?"

"Haruhi, you don't understand!" Tamaki whined, "The black magic club is a dangerous place for a girl as sweet as her!"

"She'll be fine, Senapi. You're the one we should be worried about."

"Well, the longer Skye spends in the magic club, the longer it will take you to pay off your debt, Haruhi. That girl was doing a tremendous job in bringing in new customers."

"It's not just a magic club, Kyoya! It's a black magic club!" Tamaki cried.

"Oh come on, boss, what's the worse that can happen?" Kaoru questioned.

"Besides, we have nothing to worry about. If Skye was to curse anyone, it would be Kyoya."

"Really?" Tamaki questioned, tears building up in his eyes, "You really think so?"

"Sure, Boss, why would she want to curse anyone else?"

Tamaki smiled, nodding like a happy puppy, "Yeah, you're right!"

Kyoya and Haruhi rolled their eyes.

"Hello, everyone!" Skye waltz into the club smiling. Her hair was curled down to her waist, and her make up was fresh and lively, almost like that of a warm sunny day.

"Hey, Skye." They said in unison.

"Oh, Skye, why won't you leave that evil black magic club," Tamaki frowned, "A pretty girl like you should spend more time in the host club," he grabbed her chin softly and set his eyes on her's, "With me."

Skye rolled her eyes and hit his hand away smiling, "Now that's an idea I can be afraid of."

Tamaki gasped, running to his dark lit corner and sitting with his knees to his chest.

"Haruhi, can we go out sometime? My house is soooo boring," Skye sat on one of the host clubs many couches, setting her legs on the table.

"Sure," Haruhi sat beside her, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, somewhere fun."

"Can we come?" The twins questioned.

"Totally. Everyone can come." Skye smiled, "On one condition though.

"What's the condition," Kyoya raised his eyebrows, walking over to join the others at the couch.

"Your fancy driver guys drive Haruhi and I around as well. Oh, and you guys buy us food. I'm broke."

"Skye, you can't just tell people to buy you food." Haruhi sighed.

"Hey, I have something to offer." Skye sat up, crossing her legs and straightening her back. The posture made it appear she had much more power and manners in such a situation. "I know the people who own the amusement park, and therefore, I can get us all in for free."

"Free passes for free food?" Kaoru asked, looking towards his twin. The twin smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to us."

"Sweet, then it's settled, we'll all go to the amusement park this weekend." She leaned on Haruhi with a yawn.

Haruhi looked at her friend curiously. Skye was known to have shifts in her attitude, but today felt different, almost like the mood was entirely an act. She so wanted to speak to her friend, but she didn't, in fear of what she may say. Skye was one of the few friends Haruhi still had from when they were a child, and she didn't want to lose that connection with her anytime soon, especially now that she too was joining her in Ouran Academy as an honours student.

"Can I come too?" Tamaki asked shyly from his corner.

"Only if you stop hiding in that little corner of yours," Skye smiled his way. The boy stood and walked back over, sitting on the other side of her with a smile. "Much better."

"So it's settled then. This Saturday the host club will attend a commoners amusement park!"

…

That evening, Skye sat at home watching the rain against her window. It had been a few weeks now since she began attending the academy, and it was only a matter of time they would kick her out. It wasn't that Skye was a bad student. She attended her classes regularly, obtaining the best of grades and often doing hours of homework, but who would want someone like her in their academy.

This Saturday she was planning on admitting it to the rest of the hosts, but she was afraid. What if they no longer accepted her as a host? She would lose the few friends she truly had in the world. Nothing would end right.

She stood from the window, going to the bathroom and taking her multiple pills the doctor had prescribed to her, setting her head in her hands as she swallowed.

"I don't have much longer until they find out anyways," Skye sighed, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, "I might as well."

Yes, this Saturday she would tell everyone her secret.

She just hoped it would work out for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

This chapter literally took me forever to write because I wasn't sure exactly how to approach it.

Do leave feedback please!

Sorry once again for the wait.

Chapter Five

"What's a commoner's amusement park like?" Tamaki asked in the backseat of an over glamorized limo.

"You'll see when we get there," Skye laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Boss. This isn't like Disney world." Hikaru added.

"It's Tamaki. He'll be happy either way simply because it's a _commoner _thing to do." Haruhi relaxed in the seat beside Skye.

"Yes, he is very simple minded," Kyouya adjusted his glasses writing in his book. It was apparent he didn't want to be parading around with the other's at some amusement park when he could be spending time doing much more productive things.

"Will there be candy?" Honey asked. The two girls giggled and nodded as the limo came to a stand still.

A driver opened the door of them, allowing the group to step out into the sunlight as a bunch of passersby looked their way. Some small children pulled their mother's hands, wanting to watch the fancy car drive away, but instead many people just tried their best to avoid eye contact and walk by.

Skye used their passes, allowing the group into the park. The boys stayed close to Haruhi and Skye, almost if afraid to venture into the unknown alone, well all except for Tamaki. He was going from shop to shop, looking at all the flower beds and water fountains with pure amusement like a child who was visiting a toy store for the first time.

Skye wore blue shorts with an orange tank top, and Haruhi wore the same outfit with the colours reversed. The twins had nearly done the same with their outfits that day, but decided at the last minute to change their clothes completely after their mother disagreed with the colour scheme. The rest of the boys wore pricey jeans and t-shirts that made them stand out from the crowd.

Skye grabbed a map of the park and sat with Honey and Mori on the bench, circling all the best attractions while the twins bought a supply of souvenirs and Haruhi attempted to keep the overly curious Kyouya and way too distracted Tamaki out of trouble.

"You really know your way around here, Skye-chan." Honey mentioned, looking up at the girl with a look of amazement in his eyes.

"I've been here many times so I know all the best rides. Some are boring and have long lines, but the ones I've picked will allow us to ride the most rides and the best rides all in one day."

"You're so smart!" Honey exclaimed, jumping from the bench and running towards the first thing that had been circled.

It was a wooden roller coaster that had many sharp turns and creaked while it moved. Unsurprisingly, Kyouya refused to ride such a contraption, and Haruhi seconds the idea, leaving the rest of the crew to enjoy the ride without them.

Tamaki screamed the whole time, while Mori held back from speaking a word and Honey laughed with his hands in the air. Skye had been placed between the twins, who kept claiming they were tough guys, but refused to take their arms off of the safety bar until they saw Skye do so and make them look like weaklings.

Back on the ground, Honey was pulling Mori towards the ride once more, but Mori, who was green in the face, decided to encourage the little risk taker to ride something a little less...well a little less in general.

Ride from ride, certain people refused to ride and others would. Tamaki, of course, never turned down the opportunity to try a new ride, while Honey avoided any in the shape of animals in fear of hurting them, and Mori did the same. The twins weren't fan of heights, so they strayed away from anything that were high up if they weren't rollercoasters, and Haruhi and Kyouya just didn't want to ride certain rides without any clear explanation as to why. Skye, of course, rode everything, much to Tamaki's happiness.

By the time dinner time came around and everyone had bought their lunch, minus Skye who's lunch had already promised from the twins, they were all exhausted and giggling from a day well spent. Honey had never seen so much candy before, and Mori had never made him brush his teeth so many times in one day. The rest of the group, minus Kyouya who still wasn't fond on the idea he was still there, decided they would return soon, if not tomorrow.

"We have to stay for the fireworks," Haruhi smiled, laying back on a picnic blanket in an open area. The sun was beginning to set by this time, with the clouds a near pink against the blood orange sky.

All of them seemed thrilled about the idea, with Tamaki pointing out he had never seen a commoners firework display before, and Kyouya mentioning how it wasn't anything different from their own array of explosives being shot into the air, but Tamaki ignored the fact with a smile plastered to his face.

Skye sat quietly watching the others. They all seemed like they were having a great time, and she didn't really want to be the one who brought their spirits down. She sighed a little to herself, laying back and watching the sun set.

"You okay?" Haruhi laid beside her friend, whispering in her ear as the boys ran around chasing a squirrel.

"I need to tell you something," Skye fiddled with her fingers looking like she was about to cry. She turned onto her side looking at her friend, "But I don't want to ruin the mood.

"You're moving away again, aren't you?" Haruhi guessed but she still had a sad smile in her eyes.

"No. I-"

She was cut off by the fireworks, illuminating the sky in an array of colours. The boys laid down beside the girls, their heads connecting as they lay in some sort of circle, pointing as they 'oohed' and 'awed' at the colours and shapes created against the jet black night sky.

By the time it was over everyone was exhausted, nearing their goodbyes as they made their way for the park gates.

Skye walked in beat with them, before she saw the gate and realized if she let them leave she would never be able to tell them what was truly happening in her life. She grabbed both Haruhi's and Tamaki's wrists, pulling them back and thus attracting the attention of the group.

Her eyes were full of tears that made her make up stain her cheeks as their escaped her eyes. She shook her head, attempting to find the words to say, but before she could find exactly the way to say it, she met Haruhi's gaze and whispered barely loud enough to hear.

"I'm dying."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm an author and it's an evil thing I enjoy doing!

Yay! Another short chapter!

The subject matter in this chapter may hit home with some people, and I do apologize in advance.  
>Please continuing reviewing and such!<p>

Chapter Six:

(This chapter takes place in the past.)

…

Skye had always hated doctors.

The way their offices smelled like a mixture of old people and way too many cleaning products. Not to mention the ugly robs they put her in each visit, followed by making her sit on the most uncomfortable of makeshift doctor's beds that were covered in some stupid strip of paper that scratched against any exposed skin.

Then there was the doctor himself. He was kind of short and chubby, with scruff along his chin and above his lips, as if he was attempting to actually grow some facial hair, which was unlikely to happen since his head was already completely bald and he was barely 40 years old. His breath smelled of licorice, and not the good kind, and an attempt to hide it under cheap peppermint gum that sounded horrible as he chewed.

Skye always thought of him as a cow chewing his cud, lazy and distracted from the task at hand no matter when she would visit.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked, sitting his large butt on a rolling chair as he read something on a clip board.

Skye was shy, looking towards her temporary guardian. The woman who had been much more of a mother to her than her own ever had stood and walked over, sitting being Skye on the bed. Her hand latched onto the girl as she shivered, afraid of being in such a situation all by her lonesome.

"She's been having pain in her legs for a few months." The woman spoke. She had been placed to take care of Skye while she was attending school in America.

"Alright let's take a look." The doctor stood, feeling the girl's legs for any lumps or bruises. A grim look crossed his face as he did so, taking time to write on his clipboard from time to time.

Skye leaned on the woman, grimacing at the pain from the man's touch along her legs. The woman's arm was around her as the doctor continued.

"I can't be certain, but I believe you should go to a doctor. It looks like a case of osteosarcoma."

"What's that?" Skye managed, holding onto the woman already close to tears.

The doctor lost his hillbilly cow look as he looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes. He rested a hand on her shoulder, talking in a low, calming voice, "It's a type of bone cancer."

…

Hospital visit after hospital visit followed the girl, but it was apparent that the doctor's could not tend to her needs. She tried her best to stay positive, but the worse and worse she got, the more and more her family wanted her home in Japan.

It was merely three months after discovering the issue that she boarded a plane for home, saying a tearful goodbye to her temporary adoptive parents.

She hide the fact she had cancer from everyone but her family and studied as hard as she could to prepare for a test to get into Ouran Academy. Her parent's had told her that was the school Haruhi, her best friend was attending, and she knew she wanted to spend her time with her as much as she could.

By the time she was accepted, she was on multiple medications and visiting various doctors every day. Of course, the academies doctors did a great job aiding her as well, and hiding her secret from the rest of the academy.

And when she walked into the Host Club that day, seeing her best friend among people who were as close as any family she had dreamed of, she knew she would live her life to the fulliest she could.

For she had the best of friends.

And nothing could change that.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Thanks for all of the support with the story my lovlies!

Please continue reviewing and such!

Chapter Seven:

It had never rained so much in Skye's life before. It wasn't rain from the sky of course, no puffy grey clouds filled the air above her at all, no this was rain caused by tears.

Haruhi was the first one, holding onto her friend like the world had crashed down around her and she was the only thing left to keep it standing. Her body shook against Skye's, her tears staining her friends clothes despite her constant efforts to stop them from falling.

Tamaki follower, wrapping his arms around the girls but only few tears fell from his eyes. He was lost in thought, in memories of watching his mother in hopeless efforts of getting better. He whispered "no" quietly, low enough that no one heard, and continued to hold the girls as he struggled to keep everything in.

The twins were finally acting differently, with Kaoru whispering soft words of encouragement between his own falling tears, and Hikaru completely torn and broken.

Even Kyouya showed emotion, yet he never cried, he simply held the girl with eyes full of pity, shock, and loss. Inside he was crying, but he would never show it on the outside, in fear of losing control of himself.

And Honey, who was the most emotionally charged, held onto the rest with Mori as he cried until he could cry no longer.

Yes, it was raining quite heavily that day.

The ride home had been long, the limo taking detour after detour, picking the longest routes to drop off each member. They were all separated now, besides Haruhi and Skye, all lost in their own train of thought, trying to understand what this all truly meant.

They had not known Skye for long, but she had impacted their lives in each own unique way. She was a member of the Host Club like the rest of them. She brought smiles to all who saw her, and tried her best to aid whoever needed help. She had become a fixture in music room 3 and they were all wondering how that would change in the next few weeks.

They had agreed as a group to keep this little secret among themselves, to hide it for as long as they could, since Skye wanted to continue to live her life the way she already was, but they all knew that would be hard to do.

Yes, it was raining quite heavily that day.

It only took a few days before the Host Club was opened, and Skye was back to her everyday self. She poured the commoners coffee into the fancy cups, presenting them to guests with her signature smile, and joined the black magic club whenever she had time. She teased Tamaki, and joked with the twins. Her sweet tooth continued to grow as her and Honey tried the fanciest of desserts along with Mori, and kept up her sophisticated conversations with Kyouya. The only thing that changed was her relationship with Haruhi, the two nearly glued to each other every moment outside of the club. But Skye was the same.

The conversations between the group never changed, nor words added, nor removed. They came up with their plans for success, sold the same cheesy merchandised, added the same frequent customers. Everything was the same, except Skye.

You see she was the same on the outside, but inside she was a lot more confident than before. She watched her friends act like their old foolish selves, make girls swoon over their signature skits, and laugh at the same old jokes. To her, nothing had changed, but their friendships were stronger, especially her's and Haruhi's.

She did feel bad inside, knowing that none of the guests knew of what was going on, but at the same time she felt better keeping it that way.

Everything was the same, on the outside at least.

And that was the scariest part of it all.

For Skye knew things weren't really the same, and she could play the happiness act all she wished, but that would make no difference.

It would only be a matter of days when the actions within the club would truly reveal what they were dealing with, and only a few days it would change completely.

~~~  
>Holy crap short chapter I know. I know a lot of people were waiting for a hard, emotional chapter but writing it I felt a lot more hopeful for Skye knowing what was to come. I promise next chapter will be longer!<p> 


End file.
